


Every Night Is Legendary With You

by Legendawson



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Barney/Ted twist on the episode 'Now We're Even'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night Is Legendary With You

"The non legendary nights are done, from here on in, every single night of our lives will be a night we'll never forget, starting tonight, who's ready for the longest craziest adventure yet?" 

Marshall and Lily ran out of maclaren's pub as fast as they could.

Barney was right though, this was going to be a night I'll never forget, it will be the longest and craziest adventure yet, but I didn't know that then.

"You ready to rock and roll Ted?" Barney asked

"Yeah.... I'm going home too" 

"Ted!! Come on! 20 years from now you will remember this night, the night we started a mariachi band"

I couldn't say no to Barney, 20 minutes later we were standing in the middle of maclarens pub in mariachi outfits. Barney was playing a trumpet, I was playing a guitar, people were crowded around us watching.

"Ok, you were right, memorable night" I admitted 

"That is nothing compared to mañana, amigo, because mañana is gonna be the night we ate everything on the menu!" 

 

I couldn't say no, saying no to Barney was difficult for me, I loved just being around him. 

We ate everything on the menu, of course I didn't want to, but Barney insisted.

"Really memorable night, but tomorrow night-" 

"Is the night we brought the horse a horse into the bar!" Barney cut in

I don't know where Barney got the horse from, he ran out of maclarens and was back 10 minutes later with a horse. 

"Ok, but tomorrow" I started 

"Is the night we bungee jump off the Statue of Liberty!" 

That night Barney came to my door with cords and other things used for bungee jumping.

"Nope" I said shutting the door in his face. I immediately felt bad, he's my friend. For some reason I couldn't stand saying no to him, it hurt me inside, I guess I could feel that he was upset, so I opened the door up again. 

"You don't want to go bungee jumping, fine. Tonight's the night we stole a mummy from the natural history museum!" Barney said 

"Yeah, I'm not doing that" I said as I saw his face fall 

"Then get out your metro card Ted, cause tonight's the night we partied with the mole people!" 

"Barney, I have a frozen lasagna for one in the freezer that is going to be unforgettable, I have sanford and son on my dvr that I will take with me to my grave. I don't need the night to be any more memorable than that" 

"Ok sanford and son does sound good, but if i could just present a counter argument" he said walking into my apartment and shutting the door.

Barney pulled me into a deep kiss that I wanted to last forever. I don't know why Barney did it, just to mess with my head? just to convince me to come with him? my head flew looking for answers. 

Barney pulled away, and handed me a suit  
"Put it on" 

I blushed, but of course I took the suit and went to the bathroom to put it on.  
I was right, Barney only kissed me to convince me to come with him, and it worked. I liked the kiss, I liked it a lot. 

Barney and I rode in a taxi to maclarens

"Ted, Everytime i go out and have an awesome night and you're not there, it's not as awesome" Barney said looking at his feet 

I felt myself smiling, maybe he didn't just kiss me to convince me to go.

"Sitting home isn't as fun when you're not there" I said blushing madly 

I took a sip of my beer "What about Quinn?" 

Barney smiled and put an arm around me pulling me closer "Shhh Ted..." 

"Well, I think I'm gonna go home" I said

"Ted no... Look" he said pointing at he tv 

It was a news reports about a pilot that has a stroke while flying the plane... While Robin was doing a weather report 

We sat watching the news, everyone in New York was watching it, Robin landed the plane safely.

Everyone in maclarens was cheering and clapping, I turned around cheering and pulled Barney into a hug.

Barney pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Robin  
"Hey Robin, I'm glad you're ok, my girlfriends a stripper!" Barney said 

I rolled my eyes walking away, he's still bragging about that. He doesn't like me. I ran out of maclarens 

I heard Barney behind me yelling "Ted wait!" But I didn't listen 

I was outside of maclarens and a few minutes later so was Barney, it was snowing and it was freezing. 

"Ted what the hell?" Barney asked catching up to me breathing hard 

I didn't answer him, I just walked away. But Barney followed me and stopped me 

"What is your problem?" 

"My problem? What's my problem?!" I yelled 

Barney just stood there staring at me, not saying a word 

"You know what your problem is? You like to screw with people, you lie to women all the time, you only care about yourself, and you know what? What you did tonight was wrong! You kissed me just so you convinced me to come to maclarens, then you brag about your hot stripper girlfriend and pretend our kiss didn't happen, you know that really hurt!" I rambled on, I was out of breath by the time I was done 

Barney just stood looking at me, not saying anything. Then a little smile creeped over his lips. He pulled me close and kissed me.  
Why? Why did he have to do this? I still kissed back, I couldn't help it, saying no to Barney Stinson was something I obviously couldn't do, but I didn't really want to pull away, I liked the kiss.

Barney pulled away 

"You know what? You are such an asshole I don't-"

"Ted, it's hard for me to say this, but I really like you, in a romantical kind of way" Barney said  
He looked scared, it was the first time I've seen him with that look. 

"What about Quinn?"

"Ted, I like Quinn a lot, I do, just not like that, she's very hot, I MEAN SHE'S A STIPPER-" as he said that I turned to walk away Barney grabbed my arm and turned me around 

"I just don't love her anymore, i fell in love with someone else" 

"Are you sick? Are you running a fever?" I asked joking. This isn't like Barney, Barney pick me over Quinn? It doesn't seem like him 

Barney smiled "Before I ran after you, I called Quinn, I broke up with her. I felt a little bad doing it over the phone, she deserves better" 

I stayed silent waiting for him to go on.

"Back to the point, Ted, I really like you" he said 

"It doesn't seem like you to share your feelings" I said 

"I know, and I didn't want to at first, i ignored them, I told myself they weren't real, but that was wrong to do to myself" he went on 

I smiled "I like you too" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, why else would I have kissed back?" 

Barney joked "Because you're lonely and desperate for love?" 

"Haha very funny" 

"So... Will you go out with me? I won't even make you wear a suit" 

I laughed "Yes" 

Barney blushed "You just made this night legendary"

"Definitely a memorable night"

Authors Note:  
P.S I think Quinn is a princess and I love her so much, so this is in no way me trying to hate on her or her relationship with Barney :)))


End file.
